


You are my Sunshine

by Beljared



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor as in not mentioned, Trumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beljared/pseuds/Beljared
Summary: Derek always knew there would be only one reason Stiles would sing 'You are my sunshine'





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, saw this as a tumblr prompt and it inspired me to write this short story, I hope that you enjoy. for those who read my other stores, I Promise that I haven't forgotten about them, I'm writing them, I just seemed to have hit writers block. 
> 
> Anyway Please like, and comment. 
> 
> Bel

Derek blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to bring the world into focus; his hearing came back to him with startling clearness.

 

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine’_

Derek knew that voice the voice of his mate, singing to him, trying to sooth his fast paced heart.  

 

‘ _You make me happy when skies are grey’_

The wolfs bane course through his veins, he knew there was no hope for him, there were too many bullets.

 

_‘You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you’_

The voice comes closer, as Derek is struggling to hear, he can smell the earth, pine needles, comic books, car tyres, all smells that are uniquely his mate.  He feels the pack bonds slowly weakening, his consciousness scrambles to hold onto them, he can’t slowly one by one the fade until there is one.

One bright gold strand left.

Derek can hear the pack, his pack howling around him. The voice comes closer still, Derek can’t feel his legs anymore. He takes a gasping breath trying to inhale as much of his mates scent as possible, because he knows, that he doesn’t have much longer.

 

_‘Please don’t take my sunshine-‘_

As Derek slowly drifts off, the gold strand dimmed, to a soft glow, he feels his mates lips on his, in a soft kiss, and with a final breath together Stiles and Derek softy sing –

 

_‘away.’_


End file.
